


Me and The Devil/Я и Дьявол

by Fluger_der_Freiheit



Series: The Fairest One of All [4]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dark Magic, Demons, F/M, Female Kurapika
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-23 05:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14325642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluger_der_Freiheit/pseuds/Fluger_der_Freiheit
Summary: AU!Первое правило: Никогда не доверяй демонам. В случае Курапики, скорее никогда не бери демона в плен.





	Me and The Devil/Я и Дьявол

**Author's Note:**

> Я творец от слова тварь... Множество отсылок к играм, фильмам, фэнтезя, ебанина и очередные загоны. Скорее драбл, заберите у меня клавиатуру. Я пыталась.  
> Бета - ChionShi

__

_Я знаю, ты здесь. Ты можешь притворяться, что не слышишь, можешь делать вид, что забыла обо мне. Можешь думать, что заперла меня, лишила силы. Но я больше не буду прятаться, я пройду сквозь тебя, и ты выведешь меня в свой мир. Освободишь. Зови, зови на помощь, твой страх — музыка для меня. Помощи не будет, твои Боги отвернулись от тебя._  
  
Курапика резко вскочила с жесткой койки. Сердце грозило пробить грудную клетку, страх противно встал комком в горле. Девушка прижалась лбом к засаленной от копоти свечей и бесконтрольных выбросов магии стене. Холод стен охладил горячую кожу, но не мысли, ворочающиеся у нее в голове. Темнота пульсировала в углах, рисуя причудливые тени. Курапика поморщилась и погладила огрызок свечи. Фитилек тут же приветливо заполыхал огнем, разгоняя тьму. За окном Башни роились сумерки, до рассвета было еще далеко и впервые Курапика пожалела, что ей запрещено покидать свои покои до восхода солнца. Темная крошечная келья душила, хотя окружающая температура упала ниже обычного. Ноги обожгло холодом, стоило ей спустить их на пол. Казалось, еще чуть-чуть и изо рта пойдет пар. Курапика могла бы развернуть покров силы, чтобы согреться, но вряд ли она не свалилась бы в обморок от такого. Она прошлась взад-вперед, стараясь успокоиться. Холод приводил в чувство.  
  
Демон приходил во сны постоянно. Он говорил множеством голосов, надевал бесчисленные лица из ее воспоминаний, но прятал истинное обличье. Иногда он шептал что-то почти нежное, иногда навевал сновидения из крови и теней, заставляя вскакивать посреди ночи, глотая крик. Он был лишь мутным силуэтом на задворках ее сознания, чернотой и смертью, он прятался в лучах света и тянул силы, заставляя падать от усталости. Демон был неуязвим для молитв и заговоров, и она уже давно бросила попытки убить его. Зелья сна-без-сновидений приводили его в бешенство, ведь тогда он не мог достать до нее, и он отыгрывался в другой раз, поднимая среди ночи ужасными кошмарами. Зелье нельзя было пить постоянно, оно вызывало привыкание и действовало как наркотик, поэтому она отказалась и от него. Демон не мог коснуться ее — цепи надежно держали его, и поэтому он мог лишь говорить и насылать поток кошмаров, но менее опасным он не становился. Высший демон легко мог свести с ума, позволь она ему проникнуть в ее сознание глубже. Курапику спасала подготовка, пройденная всеми новобранцами Башни, хоть немного пригодными к ментальной магии, — она не была менталистом в полной мере, но как и все заклинатели, умела защищать подсознание от вторжения из вне. Конечно, вряд ли бы ее щиты выдержали прямой удар демона, но цепь Правосудия не позволяла ему убить невольную тюремщицу.  
  
Курапика опустилась на влажноватую постель. Небольшое преимущество быть заклинателем — кельи были более благоустроены, чем у других. Многие рассказывали о тюфяках с соломой, крысах и дырках в окнах. Что ж, ее комната тоже не была королевскими покоями — более узка, со сквозняками. Курапика не была особо прихотлива в быту, но зимой становилось особенно туго. Завернувшись в одеяло поплотнее, она прикрыла глаза. Никакого намека на удушающее присутствие демона. Похоже, ей дали небольшую передышку.  
  
***  
  
Курапика проходит в двери центральной библиотеки, привычно любуясь огромными рядами шкафов. Запах книг и, конечно, никакой пыли — библиотеки всегда содержали в идеальной чистоте, целая орава новобранцев в серых балахонах резво носилась туда-сюда, наводя порядок и разнося книги по местам. Быть распределенным в библиотеку, а особенно в центральную, всегда было престижно. По крайне мере, шансов дожить до конца базовой подготовки становилось ощутимо больше. Курапика и сама когда-то носилась среди огромных стеллажей, под грозные окрики библиотекаря — казалось, у старика были глаза на затылке и видел он сквозь многочисленные стеллажи, если кто-то начинал лениться и пропускал пыль на полках. Все это было давно, кажется, даже в другой жизни. Она кивнула библиотекарю и оперлась на высокую стойку:  
  
— «Демонологию», будьте добры, — старик-библиотекарь подслеповато сощурился и кивнул:  
  
— Как пожелает леди-заклинатель, — он ткнул пальцем куда-то за спину Курапике, и над ее головой мягко пролетела толстая книга в кожаном переплете. На обложке нечто жуткое скалило клыки. Понятное дело, художнику никогда не приходилось лицезреть настоящего демона. Порождения Тени ничего общего не имели с мифами и сказками людей, хотя бы потому, что могли принимать любой облик, а их настоящее обличье всегда оставалась тайной. Даже демон в ее цепях всегда менялся, превращаясь то в магическую тварь, то в различных людей. Курапика поблагодарила старика и поспешила покинуть помещение — в зал заходили рыцари, общества которых она всегда старалась избегать. Редкий рыцарь не был верным псом Совета чародеев, а за многое из того, что знала и умела Курапика, грозило объявление в измене и костер.  
  
Сидя за широким столом в одной из многочисленных комнат Башни, Курапика листала зачитанные до дыр страницы Демонологии. Несмотря на невразумительную обложку, книга была написана доступным и понятным языком, автором-заклинателем демонов для таких же заклинателей. Посторонний вряд ли разобрался в ворохе рун и странных названий, смотреть нужно было между строк. Магия заклинателей демонов считалась малоизученной и очень опасной даже среди обывателей, а вот уже более или менее посвященные обходили заклинателей по дуге, и не зря. Не было большей угрозы, чем жители Тени и те, кто входили в нее. Тех, кто мог ходить по Тени, общаться с демонами, призывать и заключать контракт всегда было очень мало. Следили за такими всегда пристально, рыцари должны были уничтожать заклинателя, если тот подавал признаки одержимости. Поэтому, тем, кто практиковал подобную магию, приходилось шифроваться и многое утаивать. Вряд ли бы «Демонологию» представили в свободный доступ, зная, что на самом деле в ней написано. Курапика резко захлопнула книгу, стоило почувствовать за спиной знакомое присутствие. Тут же на стол с грохотом упали толстые книги об анатомии и сумка с писчими принадлежностями. Леорио неловко сел за стол, путаясь в длинных конечностях.  
  
— Йоу, Курапика, — светлые глаза весело уставились на девушку, лекарь улыбнулся от уха до уха. — Как настроение? — Курапика невольно улыбнулась, чуть расслабляясь. Аура Леорио тепло касалась ее собственной, приятно согревая. Лекари обычно были все в себе и в своих заумных книжках, крайне редко позволяя себе обратить внимание на кого-то другого. Леорио же не мог пройти мимо нуждающегося в помощи, его энергичная, деятельная натура привлекала внимание. Удивительно, как такой человек смог оказаться среди книжных червей и сплошь ханжей.  
  
— Добрый день, Леорио. Пусть Светлейшая разгонит Тьму вокруг тебя, — церемонно поздоровалась Курапика. — Все в порядке. Новых разломов пока еще не находили и есть время побездельничать, — чуть слукавила она. Другу определенно не стоило знать о некоторых ее проблемах с демонами.  
  
— Ну и отлично! Гон послал письмо, у них скоро Турнир, а следовательно…  
  
— Окончание базовой подготовки, — закончила Курапика. Двое ее маленьких друзей, Гон Фрикс и Киллуа Золдик заканчивали свое обучение в качестве новобранцев Башни, что открывало перед ними все дороги. Остался лишь последний этап — Турнир, на который могли приходить все желающие, большое событие в жизни Башни. Турнир приходился на День весеннего равноденствия — Остара или, как говорили в народе, день перед Великим Затишьем — в эту пору, магия демонов ослабевала, и они не могли творить свое волшебство сквозь Тень до самой Литы. Отличный шанс избавиться от своего пленника.  
  
— Так что, сходим поболеть за мелочь? Я смогу достать билеты на хорошие места, — Курапика заколебалось. С одной стороны, очень хотелось сходить посмотреть, как выросли друзья, развеяться, но с демоном нужно было что-то решать. Вряд ли она сможет долго удерживать его — все-таки высший демон не полтергейст, даже скованный и с Цепью Правосудия в сердце, он был намного сильнее Курапики. Она не могла обратиться с подобным к другим заклинателем — был риск немедленно попасть на костер. Если бы она смогла найти что-то про этого демона в «Демонологии»…  
  
— Я дам знать, как улажу кое-какие дела, — мягко сказала она, не отказываясь прямо, но и не давая положительного ответа. Леорио обеспокоенно посмотрел на нее:  
  
— Какие-то проблемы? Выглядишь немного болезненно, — девушка улыбнулась шире, показывая ямочки на щеках. Забота Леорио грела сердце, пусть он ничем не мог помочь. Но то, что ее судьба была ему не безразлична, заставило плотный узел тревог чуть ослабнуть.  
  
— Все хорошо. Так, небольшие заботы. Как твои экзамены?  
  
***  
  
Однажды Киллуа спросил у нее, на что похож мир Тени. Курапика растерялась и не смогла внятно ответить. Тень — нечто иное, это словно видеть, слышать и осязать раз в десять лучше, это похоже на темную воду океана, в которую ты летишь с высоты птичьего полета — тебя накрывает, ты тонешь, обездвиженный, ты уже не принадлежишь этому миру, но еще не перешел границу — так Тень распахивает свои объятия. В Тень нельзя погружаться бездумно — она полна опасности даже для опытного заклинателя. Найти дорогу непросто, но есть тайные тропы и, погрузив себя в транс, можно войти. Курапика заперла на засов келью, приложила всеми известными ей запирающими и начала готовиться к ритуалу — на пол легли амулеты и мешочки с травами, белым мелом на стенах она нарисовала руны и зажгла свечи. Последнее приготовление — поджечь палочки ладана и замереть в удобной позе, стараясь настроиться. Вдох…  
  
Прочь из тесной кельи.  
Вон из громадной Башни,  
залитой кровью,  
где клубится невидимый вихрь силы,  
недружелюбной, сводящей с ума.  
Пройтись по ровной тропе,  
сквозь каждый камень которой  
течет сила.  
Глаза закрылись против воли.  
  
Красным по векам.  


Теплом в ладонях.

  


Легкостью в теле.

  
  
Тень.  
  
Курапика открыла глаза, почувствовав невесомое прикосновение чего-то невероятно нежного и одновременно жестокого. Знакомая волна силы прощупала ее и отпустила.  
  
_Добро пожаловать в Тень, дитя.  
_  
Окружающее пространство исказилось, показав ей чернильное звездное небо с тремя лунами. В воздухе запахло песком и солью, ноги утонули в мягкости трав. Мир Тени был необъятен и не ограничен законами людского мира. То, что она видела, — плод ее воображения. Это то, как она хочет видеть Тень.  
  
— Очень мило, даже для тебя, девочка моя, — раздался мягкий бархатный голос и она молниеносно развернулась, кидая в сторону звука цепь. Демон лишь рассмеялся, когда цепь шваркнула об огромное дерево. Курапика мягко отпрянула назад.  
  
— Успокойся, я здесь не затем, чтобы лишить тебя твоей очаровательной головки, — рассмеялся демон и, через мгновенье, из-под крон деревьев показался высокий силуэт. Курапика продолжала следить за ним, не теряя бдительности.  
  
— Хисока, — негромко произнесла она, следя за рыжеволосым демоном. — Что привело тебя ко мне? — демон рассмеялся. В тонких и сильных пальцах появились карты, которые он тут же начал быстро тасовать.  
  
— Как всегда серьезна и собрана, — притворно-разочарованно улыбнулся он, не сводя золотистых глаз с Курапики. — Я ждал тебя. Ты должна была прийти, если хочешь избавиться от своего… пленника, — девушка следила за языком его сильного тела, за непринужденной позой, за быстрыми движеньями умелых рук — ему ничего не стоило убить ее. Хисока мог просто метнуть карты — человеческая реакция не ровня демонической скорости. Как ни стыдно было это признавать — ее жизнь зависела от его прихоти, но в играх с демонами нельзя выдавать своего страха.  
  
— В чем твой интерес? — спросила она осторожно, следя за его реакцией. Хисока сыто облизнулся, демонстрируя острые зубы:  
  
— Ну, скажем так, я заинтересован в твоем выживании. Судя по всему, у тебя остается мало времени. Давай заключим сделку, — карты зависли в воздухе и голос Хисоки упал до шепота. — Я помогу тебе, а ты позволишь мне пройти наружу, — Курапика сощурилась. Демоны не могли открывать Тень, если их не позвать или не заключить с ними сделку. Нет ничего ужаснее для демона, чем скука, поэтому они рвались наружу, на зов глупых людишек. Она посмотрела ему в глаза и тихо спросила:  
  
— Что ты подразумеваешь под помощью? — карты упали на землю. Хисока сделал несколько шагов навстречу и остановился совсем рядом, башней нависая над ней. Его глаза пылали диким огнем:  
  
— Информацию. Я расскажу тебе,  _кого_  ты поймала в свои сети, золотая моя. Я расскажу, как тебе остаться в живых, — его горячие ладони опустились на обнаженные плечи Курапики. Прикосновения демона почти обжигали, будили что-то дикое в ней. Она бесконтрольно вдохнула глубже, ловя его мускусный запах. Ее аура коснулась Хисоки, и тени сгустились на его лице:  
  
— Знаешь, я забираю свои слова назад, — он почти вжал ее в свое тело, властно оглаживая стройную девичью фигуру. — Когда-то я назвал тебя скучной человечишкой, но теперь я понимаю, почему он так легко повелся на тебя, — его дыханье защекотало ее шею. Курапика с трудом подавила рвущийся стон. Темнота сгущалась вокруг них, и у нее не было желания сопротивляться. Волны силы проходили сквозь тело Хисоки в тело Курапики, заставляя сходить с ума от небывалого ощущения счастья и свободы. Спроси сейчас, как ее зовут, она не ответила бы — настолько сильны были ее эмоции. Дрожь бежала по телу, внизу ее живота налилась тяжесть, заставившая прижаться еще ближе к телу Хисоки. Ей хотелось сейчас только одного — слиться воедино, утонуть в чужих эмоциях, так ярко отзывавшихся в ее собственном теле. Она приоткрыла рот и…  
  
_Убери руки, Хисока._  
  
Воздух затрепетал, нагрелся, и Курапику с силой отшвырнуло от демона. Она кинула взгляд на свою левую руку — ее жгло огнем. На мизинце покачивалась Цепь Правосудия, натянутая до предела. Она чувствовала, как предупреждающе звякнули цепи в клетке, силясь удержать взбешенного демона. Хисока медленно отпрянул. Его взгляд не отрываясь смотрел Курапике за спину. Она захотела обернуться, но что-то словно стянуло ей ноги. Курапика бросила взгляд на Хисоку и успела увидеть, как он шепнул ей одними губами: Не смей оборачиваться. Демон улыбнулся и поднял руки вверх, натянуто рассмеявшись:  
  
— Не стоит сходить с ума, мой друг. Ты знаешь, что даже я не могу наплевать на закон, — Курапика закрыла глаза и попыталась успокоить свой бешеный пульс. Злость на себя жгла ее: как могла она попасться на уловку Хисоки? Демону Соблазнов даже не пришлось стараться, она сама добровольно распахнула все барьеры. Если бы Хисока действительно хотел подчинить ее себе…  
— Ох, так вот в чем дело… Прости, малышка, но похоже наш союз распался, даже не начавшись, — заклинательница задышала глубже, почувствовав, как растворился в тенях Хисока, ускользнув от гнева демона. Его слова… Это было важно, ей нужно понять, что увидел Хисока, докопаться до правды, но… Она осталась один на один со своим худшим ночным кошмаром. Курапика скосила взгляд на Цепь, но та была по прежнему натянута. Он стоял у нее за спиной. Она ждала чего угодно, но не теплых, человеческих рук, мягко прижавших ее к сильному худому телу. Аккуратные пальцы, красивые руки музыканта. От волнения сердце забилось в глотке, обещая вот-вот сломать кости и выскочить наружу. Курапика должна была что-то сейчас сделать, возможно попробовать загнать демона в клетку, но все инстинкты молчали. Было лишь одно желание — откинуться назад, прижаться плотнее, вопреки всем доводам разума. Это уже не дурман Хисоки. Мог ли демон проникнуть в глубь ее мыслей, в самое сокровенное, в ее я?  
  
 — Твои мысли похожи на рой бешеных пчел, — бархатно рассмеялись у нее за спиной и она ощутила эту вибрацию в его груди. — Мне даже не нужно читать их, маленькая охотница. Я чувствую тебя, потому что мы связаны крепче, чем ты можешь представить.  
  
— Мы ничем не связаны, — попыталась отшатнуться она. Но его руки держали крепко, не давая выскользнуть.  
  
— Неужели? Вспоминай, — с нажимом произнес он и развернул ее к себе лицом. По рукам Курапики пробежала дрожь. Преследующая ее тень обрела голос и лицо, больше не являясь чем-то эфемерным. Внимательные темно-серые глаза, правильные, красивые черты лица и стигма посреди лба. Невольно Курапика задрожала, но не от холода. Что-то смутно знакомое было в его лице, словно луч света, проглядывающий сквозь толщу воды. Губы демона сложились в маленькую вежливую улыбку — но это ее не обмануло. Рука демона скользнула к ее волосам и мягко пропустила их сквозь пальцы.  
  
— Так коротко… Безумно жаль, Курапика, — еще никогда ее имя не произносилось так, нежно выделяя каждый слог, вкладывая новые смыслы. Демон легко рушил преграды, задевал за живое, заставляя открываться сильнее. Что-то вспыхнуло в ней, стоило ему произнести ее имя.  
  
— Кто ты такой? — она не могла отвести взгляд. Ответ был на поверхности, она уже знала его, всегда знала.  
  
— Я Смерть. Алчность. Зависть. Ложь. Я — это ты, Курапика, — еще никогда чужие прикосновения не были такими желанными, безумно знакомыми. Но…  
  
— Я не знаю тебя, — шепчет она сквозь ускоряющийся сердечный ритм.  
  
— Если ты еще раз скажешь мне, что не знаешь, кто я, клянусь, я убью тебя, — мягко, проникновенно, почти нежно говорит он. — Лучше бы тебе перестать притворяться, потому что ты поймала меня в клетку и пробила сердце, а это очень больно, и мне очень хочется отомстить тебе, даже несмотря на то, что у нас контракт, — Курапика застывает. Контракт… Их контракт.  
  
Однажды очень глупая девушка решилась вызвать демона. Маленькая капризная принцесска, единственная дочь у богатого отца, у нее было все, что только могла захотеть шестнадцатилетняя девчонка. Курапика не знает, что она могла пожелать. Демон почти убил ее, высосав жизненные силы, но девушку спасли. Заклинательница демонов сумела набросить цепь на него, этим же пленив и заключив контракт. Демон обязан был назвать ей свое имя, фактически становясь слугой и марионеткой в руках человека. И поэтому он насылал ей кошмары, путал сознание, заставляя забыть его имя, чтобы вырваться на свободу — ни одни цепи не удержали бы Короля Фантомов.  
  
_Правило первое: Никогда не доверяй демонам. Они легко пойдут на любой обман, лишь бы завладеть чужим сердцем. Правило второе: Имя демона даст власть над ним, поэтому воспользуйся этим и плени его. Правило третье: Нельзя победить демона в его игре._  
  
Курапика рассмеялась. В ее случае, первым правилом было: никогда не бери демона в плен. Но вот на счет третьего, она могла бы поспорить. Наставления, крепко вбитые в ее разум, вовремя позволили скинуть часть дурмана. Закрыв глаза, она тихо прошептала, почти касаясь его лица:  
  
— У тебя нет власти надо мной, Куроро, — ощущение чужого тела исчезло, и она снова осталась одна. Упав в траву, Курапика смахнула пот с кожи. Или это были слезы? В любом случае, демон был повержен и снова вернулся в свою клетку. Но отчего так болит и тянет сердечная мышца, будто каждое его слово выстрелило в нее, как в мишень?  
  
_Правило третье: Нельзя победить демона в его игре, но можно установить свои правила. Вот только все правила бессильны, когда демон уже владеет чужим сердцем._


End file.
